Unfaithful
by esmtz
Summary: Rihanna. Kimiko first dated Jack, but broke up with him and two months later has moved on with Clay. Jealousy ensues Parings: ClayKim JackKim. might add RaiOmi later
1. Avoiding Him

Unfaithful

By: esmtz

"Kimiko how many times do I have to tell you? I'm sorry please come back to me! I'll let you have all of my shen gong wu!" Jack was on his knees begging for Kimiko not to leave him.

The two had been constantly fighting for months since they started going out, but lately Kimiko had been crushing on someone else and was now tired of always fighting Jack.

Kimiko just sighed and looked at him.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but this isn't working out. We've been constantly arguing over little things that mean nothing and I'm just sick of it. Don't bother calling me anymore." Kimiko told him as she left his house and not once did she look back.

Two Months Later

"Kimiko, we could have used your help trying to get the shen gong wu these past few months. Why are you still being stubborn and refusing to go with us?" Raimundo asked her as he was cleaning the dishes and handing them to Kimiko so she could dry them.

"Because, Rai, I don't want to face him again. If he finds out that I'm going out with Clay now…well let's just say I wouldn't want to get into it with either one of them" Kimiko replied as she took the dish and dried it.

Raimundo just nodded looking at her.

"Ok, but you know Jack is gonna find out soon."

"What makes you say that Rai?" Kimiko looks at him.

"Uh….Because Clay is really making it more obvious now every time he does a showdown with him that he really REALLY doesn't like him. I think Clay thinks that you might decide to go back with Jack."

Kimiko gasped as she accidentally dropped a dish making it shatter to pieces.

"Uh…oops." Kimiko starts cleaning up the mess.

"Clay is one person that easily gets jealous. Kimiko you really need to come with us next time, though I think it would only lead to Clay getting even more aggressive." Raimundo said thoughtfully.

Kimiko blushed.

"Uh…yeah sure maybe I will if I'm able to finish up with my chores first."

Raimundo rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah."

He finishes up the rest of the dishes and leaves the room, just as Omi shows up and walks over to Kimiko.

"Kimiko, you should have seen us recently! We keep on beating Jack Spicer so easily, he doesn't know which way is down!" Omi said grinning big.

"It's up, Omi" Kimiko said smiling at him a little.

"That too! He's been so down in the dumps I don't think he's even putting up a fight like how he usually does!"

Kimiko rubs the back of her head uncomfortably.

"Uh, yeah…hey listen I'm almost done here. I'll go meet you guys outside in a few minutes ok?"

"Ok." Omi leaves the room.

Kimiko just sighs.

"Great….well if Clay is gonna be THAT obvious I might as well go with them to find the shen gong wu again. If Jack Spicer is smart, which he isn't, he'll just leave me and Clay alone," Kimiko sweat dropped "I don't think that's gonna happen" she sighed shaking her head as she headed out to meet up with her friends.


	2. Showing Up

Unfaithful

By: esmtz

"Hey guys! A new shen gong wu just revealed itself!" Dojo suddenly cried out as he went up towards his friends.

"Oh yeah? Which is it Dojo?" Raimundo asked crossing his arms.

"Well, I would know exactly which one, but I lost the scroll." Dojo replied shyly "Anyway, no time to argue let's just go find and get the shen gong wu already before Spicer shows up." Dojo started getting bigger.

Raimundo just rolled his eyes as he got on.

"Pssh, I don't think he's gonna be a problem anymore Dojo." Raimundo said.

Kimiko looked down starting to feel a little guilty as she climbed on behind Raimundo.

"Kimiko, you're coming with us this time?" Omi asked smiling at her as he sat behind Clay, who was behind Kimiko.

Kimiko turned to look at him and nodded and blushed and started to giggle a little as Clay wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, if it isn't about time the dragon of fire came and helped us out." Clay said as he kissed her cheek.

Kimiko just smiled at him then turned back around and silently sighed.

'This is not gonna end well is it?' Kimiko thought to herself sadly.

At Jack's

"Pull yourself together or we'll loose another shen gong wu!" Wuya hissed at Jack as he just leaned against a wall not even bothering to work on his robots or anything.

Jack sighed and looked at her.

"Who cares Wuya? Kimiko isn't showing up with the others and I really need to tell her how I really feel."

Wuya glared at him.

"It's always about Kimiko! Have you forgotten that she's supposed to be your enemy Jack Spicer?!"

Jack didn't say anything as he slid to the ground and balled like a baby.

"Well her friends still are to me, but not her! I've fallen in love with her so hard I can't stand knowing that I pushed her away. I can't even sleep at night now knowing that she won't pick up any of my phone calls! See?" Jack showed Wuya his recent call list on his cell phone and showed that he's been calling Kimiko, but she hasn't answered not one single call.

Wuya sighed.

"You are such a whiner, Jack Spicer."

Jack suddenly got up and sighed.

"Well, whatever I'll just show up as I usually do and let those Xiaolin Warriors kick my butt again. I don't care anymore."

Back With The Others

"Well, I'll be…looks like we found it!" Clay said as he pointed towards it.

"Oh yes that's definitely it! This time I must be the one to get it!" Omi declared.

"Nuh-uh little dude, it's my turn now or have you forgotten? You kicked Jack's butt quite a few times already!" Raimundo replied annoyed.

Kimiko sighs shaking her head as both boys start arguing with each other.

"You guys are always going at it…"

"Well, well look who we have here…" a voice said making everyone look up to see both Wuya and Jack.

Jack immediately saw Kimiko and his eyes widened as he quickly ran towards her.

"KIMIKO!" he had his arms outstretched, ready to welcome her in his open arms when suddenly Clay grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him up in front of him.

"You leave Kimiko alone you understand me you no good varmint!" Clay snarled at him.

Kimiko's eyes widened.

'This is exactly what I thought was gonna happen…' Kimiko said to herself.

"Hey you have no right telling me who I can and cannot talk to, cowboy!" Jack responded back for the very first time actually being brave.

"Oh yeah? Well I say that you cannot talk to my girlfriend!" Clay yanked him up higher making Jack wince, but his eyes went wide with shock as he looked at Kimiko.

"W-What?!" Jack shrieked a little.

Kimiko looked down blushing.

'Oh boy…'


	3. Clay's Pissed

Unfaithful

By: esmtz

Jack continued looking at Kimiko, shocked. He had never expected for her to move on so fast and of all people she ended up with, the cowboy?!

"Kimiko, listen, you have to hear me out!" Jack said ignoring the fact that Clay looked like he was about to beat him up.

Kimiko just sighed and looked at him.

"Jack get over it, alright? I don't like you like that anymore."

"Kimiko, I still love you! I can't live without you! Ever since you left me I can't sleep at night and I don't have the strength or even want to have the strength to fight you guys over the shen gong wu anymore!" Jack replied crying a little.

Wuya just sighed and Clay looked like he was ready to kill as he raised his fist toward him.

"Clay, wait. Let me talk to him alone." Kimiko said as Clay reluctantly put Jack down and glared dangerously at him.

"You lay one hand on her and you WILL regret ever crossing paths with me!" Clay told him as he walked off to go get the shen gong wu by himself since both Raimundo and Omi were still arguing.

Kimiko grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away from the others so that they could talk in private. She let go as soon as she felt that no one could hear them and turned and looked at him with a frown on her face.

"Go ahead, Jack, I'm listening." Kimiko said as she crossed her arms.

Jack looked at her with pleading eyes as he got on his knees and started begging.

"I'm serious, Kimiko, I am so in love with you that I can't stand being without you. I NEED you by my side!"

Kimiko just rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm in love with Clay, Now. It's over between us."

"Please. PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT!" Jack cried "What do I have to do to prove that I really do love you?"

Kimiko started turning red from embarrassment.

"If you love me at all, Jack, you will leave me alone!"

Tears continued to fall down Jack's face as he looked at her with longing in his eyes.

Kimiko sighed and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry it came to this Kimiko…"

"Huh?" Kimiko turned to look at him, but he suddenly got a hold of her and injected something into her making her pass out in his arms.

"Kimiko? Everything ok over there?" Clay's voice was barely heard "We got the shen gong wu! It's time to head on back to the temple."

Jack held Kimiko in his arms and quickly took off with her just as Clay and the others made their way to where they were at.

"That's funny. I thought I heard Kimiko's voice over here in this direction." Raimundo said frowning as he looked around.

"Kimiko it's time to go!" Omi shouted looking around for any sign of her.

"KIMIKO!" Clay practically screamed making his friends jump.

"Whoa easy there, Clay, you're practically hurting my ear drums." Raimundo said shaking his head.

"I know they were here….why that evil son of a….he must have tricked Kimiko…..WE NEED TO FIND HER NOW!" Clay roared with anger as he quickly got on Dojo making his friends hurry to catch up with him.

"I'm sure she's just fine, Clay." Omi said frowning slightly.

"Yeah dude, the little dude's right. This is Jack we're talking about. He's practically still in love with her as we all just saw moments ago." Raimundo said in agreement.

"Exactly which is why I don't trust him. I've seen what happens to people when they get jealous enough. It turns them crazy and I sure as hell don't want him hurting Kimiko in any way!" Clay gritted his teeth.

"Let's check Jack Spicer's house. He would most likely be taking her there if something did happen between the two of them." Omi said.

"You heard him, Dojo, let's go!" Clay said as Dojo took off.


	4. Unfaithful

Unfaithful

By: esmtz

Kimiko opened her eyes slightly and winced a little from the bright light that she immediately saw. She started groaning and as she sat up, she noticed that she was sitting on a bed and already knew that this wasn't Jack's house because he never kept the place clean, plus she didn't recognize this place at all.

"Where am I?" Kimiko asked as she rubbed her head.

"Kimiko, you're awake!" a voice yelled out.

Kimiko turned and saw that Jack was there with her and he had brought food and something to drink for her.

"Jack? Ugh…what did you do to me? Why am I here?" Kimiko asked him wincing in pain from the headache she had.

Jack looked at her sadly.

"You were about to walk away again. I just couldn't stand there and watch you leave."

Kimiko shuddered a little. She was starting to get nervous that Jack had started to obsess over her.

"You cold? I can go get some more blankets," Jack said looking at her.

Kimiko just shook her head.

"Uh thanks Jack, but im good," she replied a little nervous, "where am I?" she asked again.

"We're at my grandma's house. She isn't here at the moment so we're alone," Jack replied as he held out a sandwich and a glass of water, "here I brought you something to eat and drink."

Kimiko hesitated.

"Thanks, Jack, but im not really hungry right now…"

"Oh ok well it'll be here when you feel like eating," he replied as he put it down on a table next to Kimiko and continued to look at her, "You're so beautiful you know that?"

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you? I love Clay!" Kimiko yelled a little as she tried to get off the bed, but suddenly felt dizzy from trying to move and watched in horror as Jack slowly made his way towards her.

"That cowboy doesn't deserve you Kimiko. I can do a lot better then him and I can prove it to you…" Jack said as he got on the bed putting his hands on either side of Kimiko and started leaning down towards her.

Kimiko struggled to move away as she started turning a bright red.

"Jack, no! Get off of me!"

She tried to hit him, but her strength was completely gone from her making her just touch him.

"I know you missed this, Kimiko, you missed us!" Jack said as he began sucking gently on her neck.

Tears fell from Kimiko's eyes knowing full well that he was at least slightly right.

'I'm sorry, Clay.' Kimiko thought to herself sadly as Jack's lips found their way to hers and she began kissing him back, no longer able to control the lust that she was feeling.

At Jack's House

"Dammit, she's not here!" Clay yelled out starting to get frustrated as he punched one of Jack's robots that wasn't on and watched as it fell to pieces.

"This is not good," Omi said very worried now as he came back down to Jack's lab from the main house.

"Well, so much for the usual spot where we could find Jack," Raimundo said frowning slightly.

"I knew it. That no good Jack Spicer decided to try and have his way with…." Clay gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he thought of what Jack was probably doing with Kimiko.

"Clay, chill dude. Kimiko loves you. There's no way that she'll decide to go back with Jack," Raimundo said trying to calm him down.

"Yes, Kimiko is strong! We must have faith in our friend that she'll do the right thing and find a way to come back to us!" Omi grinned confidently.

Clay just sighed and looked away.

"I hope you're right, partner. I just can't stand the fact that I let Kimiko go off by herself with him."

"Everything will turn out ok, Clay. You'll see," Dojo said looking at him.

Clay just nods.

"Well, what do we do now? How are we supposed to find Kimiko when we have no idea where Jack took her," Raimundo asked looking a little worried.

Omi started thinking for a few seconds then he suddenly got an idea.

"Aha! I know how we can find her!" Omi exclaimed making Clay, Raimundo, and Dojo look at him in surprise.

"What's your big idea Omi?" Raimundo asked looking at him.

Omi just grinned.

"We can use the Crystal Glasses."


	5. So In Love With Two

Unfaithful

By: esmtz

"What a great idea, Omi! I can't believe we didn't think of that before," Clay said as he, Omi, and Raimundo headed towards the shen gong wu vault.

"Pssh, I knew we could have used the Crystal Glasses. I just waited to see if you guys came up with the idea also," Raimundo said turning slightly red from having not thought of it sooner.

"In your head, Raimundo!" Omi laughed.

"Uh, that's in your face partner," Clay corrected him.

"That too!"

Raimundo turned an even darker red as he started fuming.

"Let's just hurry up and use the glasses already!" Raimundo said as he stomped past Omi and Clay and headed to where the glasses were at and gets them, "you want me to look, Clay, or do you?" he asked him.

Clay started getting a little nervous.

"Uh…."

Omi and Raimundo looked at him.

"Clay everything is going to be fine alright? Let's just have a look and we'll be on our way to go get Kimiko," Raimundo told him as he started putting on the glasses, but Clay snatched them away from him.

"No I'll do it. She's my girlfriend after all. I have to know if she's ok or not." Clay responded as he looked at the glasses and hesitantly put them on, "Crystal Glasses!"

As soon as Clay activated the glasses, it automatically showed him the house where she was at.

"I reckon I've seen that house before, but where?" Clay frowned slightly.

"You see where Kimiko is at, Clay?" Omi asked.

Clay just nodded as he thought of where he saw the house before then he smiled.

"I got it. I know where she's at….WHAT IN TARNATION?!"

Clay's expression turned to a look of horror.

"What's up, Clay?" Raimundo asked worried.

Clay had turned white and didn't respond back to Raimundo as he saw Kimiko and Jack Spicer making out.

With Kimiko and Jack

After a few minutes Kimiko realized what she was doing and slapped Jack across his face as she quickly got off the bed red with anger and embarrassment.

"JACK! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kimiko screamed at him as she quickly ran out of the house before Jack could respond.

Kimiko ran as fast as she could away from Jack. She thought of going back to the temple, but then realized that she had no way of getting back plus she couldn't bear to look at Clay now after what she had done. As soon as the house was out of sight, Kimiko started crying and fell down to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"W-What have I d-done?!" she sobbed as she hugged herself to try to get herself to calm down, but it wasn't working, "Clay, I am so sorry! How can I ever face him now? I can't go back home without feeling guilty…" she said to herself as she started wiping the tears away from her face.

Kimiko sat where she was at for a few minutes and it finally came to her why she was acting the way she had been acting since she broke up with Jack.

"Oh, no! This can't be happening!" Kimiko cried harder as she felt her heart break in two. Tears started falling even faster as she hugged herself tighter. She found herself in love with both Clay and Jack.

She knew she had to choose, but she just couldn't bring herself to choose one over the other. Clay and Kimiko had known each other since they started training at the temple which was along time ago and he had been there for her whenever she needed someone to talk to. Their bond had grown over time and she had found herself falling for the cowboy. Jack on the other hand was a different story. There were times when it be Jack versus Kimiko during showdowns and she just couldn't help but feel the way she did towards him. It was like a love/hate relationship between the two and she still couldn't figure out why she wanted him so bad. Kimiko sighed as she stayed sitting where she was at thinking about what she was going to do now. After a few minutes Kimiko got up and started walking. She needed time to think before her friends and Jack arrived.

"I need to decide now who I love more," Kimiko sighed and hoped to god that she makes the right choice.


	6. The End

Unfaithful

By: esmtz

After what seemed like forever, Kimiko finally decided who she was really in love with and at the exact time, both Jack Spicer and her friends showed up.

"Kimiko, there you are I was worried that you might have gotten…..too far," Jack said but saw that Clay had arrived and immediately had a scowl on his face "what are you doing here cowboy?!"

"What's it look like I'm doing here Spicer? I came to bring Kimiko back home with us," Clay responded as he cracked his knuckles.

"Wha?! That's my job!" Jack responded glaring at him.

Kimiko looked from one to the other and sighed as they both grabbed each other by their shirts.

"Guys cut it out! I have to tell you guys something," Kimiko said making the two boys look at her.

"Go ahead, Kimiko, tell Clay here that you're in love with me and that he doesn't have a chance with you!" Jack said.

"I was just about to say the same thing only switch the names," Clay said angrily.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and looked at them very seriously.

"Ok once I say what im about to say I want the other person out of here understand?!"

Both Clay and Jack nod.

"I understand Kimiko," Clay said.

"I already know that you're going to be the one to leave cowboy!" Jack laughed.

Kimiko just sighed as she went up towards Clay and kissed him making Jack look at her in shock.

"B-But Kimiko…" Jack stuttered.

"I'm sorry Jack, the only thing I ever felt around you was lust. It wasn't real love like how I feel with Clay," Kimiko told him as Clay turned a bright red "and Clay, I'm really sorry about what's been going on with me and Jack, I'm sure you saw what we did earlier while you guys were trying to look for me. Can you forgive me?" Kimiko asked as she turned to look at him.

"Of course I forgive you Kimiko. I love you too much to not forgive you besides if it wasn't for Spicer that never would have happened," Clay glared at Jack making him squeal and run away.

Kimiko just giggled as Clay kissed her making the both of them turn red.

"Well, let's get out of here I'm ready to go home. By the way where is Omi and Raimundo?" Kimiko asked looking around.

"I reckon they should be around here somewhere," Clay smiled at her as he held her hand and walked with her back towards Dojo where they could see and hear Omi screaming and being chased by a squirrel and Raimundo just laughing his ass off.

Clay and Kimiko laughed as they all got on Dojo and headed back home.

THE END


End file.
